Project Summary This is a proposal for continuing support of the Center for Demography of Health and Aging (CDHA) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. The overall goal of CDHA is to sustain and improve a major research and training program in the demography of health and aging. The institutional architecture of CDHA is designed to create links between social demography, economics, biomedical and epidemiological research on health and aging. Major themes of ongoing and developmental research activities within CDHA include 1) Aging and the Life Course; (2) Biodemography, including data collection and analytical work with biomarkers, gene-environment interactions and the microbiome; (3) Determinants of sociodemographic disparities of aging trajectories; (4) Assessing the organization, technology, policy, and delivery of care; and (5) Place-based impacts on health and aging. CDHA is an autonomous research unit within the College of Letters and Science where it coexists with the Center for Demography and Ecology. It thus shares and extends a well-developed research infrastructure in administration, computing facilities and data library, and dissemination capacity. CDHA?s Administrative Core (A) provides leadership and administrative support for the Center as a whole, particularly for activities of Core B. The Program Development Core (B) supports faculty, staff, and research assistants engaged in innovative, high-risk pilot research projects that are likely to lead to major NIA support. The External Innovative Network Core (C) will continue a highly successful and popular, networked current awareness service for research in the demography of health and aging and support regular workshops, conferences, and visits. The External Research Resources Core (D) supports the analysis of large-scale public and restricted-use data resources in the demography of health and aging and disseminates important research findings. The Remote Data Enclave (E) supports the analysis of sensitive data under secure conditions and integrates with a state-of-the art Federal Statistical Research Data Center facility on the UW-Madison campus.